A Different Shade of Blue
by Zaiachi
Summary: Inheriting more than just his Father's pristine looks and demon blood, how will Vergil's sanity cope up with him when he experiences a different kind of weakness? Vergil.x.OC
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Recently, I've been bothered. I've read something online concerning Nero's origin. Some articles were circulating the info that he's Vergil's son, and it got me thinking. I'm not a big fan of Nero, but I gotta know if he's family or not. Either way, while it's unproven (I think) and while I'm in the mood for some thinkin'...I'ma write something about it. What if Vergil really was the kid's father?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Devil May Cry. Capcom does though...but I get dibs on Dante if ever Capcom gives them away. xD

Prologue

2000 years ago, Mundus, ruler of the demon world decided to expand his territory into the realms of light which was the human's territory. Thinking that these mere mortals were nothing but food and slaves, he decided to extend his dark powers in order to rule this place as well. Somehow taking pity on these poor unfortunate souls, Mundus' right hand man, Sparda betrayed his kind and decided to side with humanity and save them from the demons that plagued the lands. Successful in his attempt, Sparda sealed off the hell's gate along with his demonic powers using the demon sword Yamato thus vanishing the evil that threatened the human race. Now that his powers had been sealed off, Sparda was hailed as the Legendary Dark Knight and silently ruled over the human realm for centuries. But alas, as his life came to an end and as the time passed by, the saviour of mankind was slowly forgotten until he simply became a legend...a myth. But still, there were those people who continued to believe in his existence...

**Fortuna City**

Once believed to be a place where Sparda himself had resided in, this island was now populated with believers of the Legendary saviour. The people who made this place their home came to be known as the Order of the Sword. They were a religious group that was notorious for worshiping Sparda. Everyone believed in the existence of the saviour, and every day they would come to pray at the church, hoping to always be protected by Sparda himself.

The Pope, his holiness always assured the people that they will be saved in times of danger, and this simply motivated the people to continue believing in the teachings and preaches made by the Order.

...

...

...

And so everyone lived in peace...or so it seemed.

Oh how the cunning monopolized the ignorant.

**Lapiz River**

Sparkling under the rays of light, this place was rather beautiful. Situated within the Mitis forest, this azure river was shrouded with trees and different kinds of life. It seemed peaceful enough to anyone who passed by and yet no one knew the dangers that was present in the place. Recently, a number of people had gone missing from their innocent exploits. No one knew what had happened to those who were said to be "spirited away". This was a major concern for the people of Fortuna though. They were frightened that something dangerous might have been residing within the leafy threshold of the forest area. Still, the Order made sure that everyone was protected, thus people were usually not allowed to go through the forest with no reason. It became off limits to the town's people who feared for their lives...and after those unfortunate incidents were people were lost, most were grateful for the fact that it was being closed off to public. But of course, there were still those people who were very much stubborn and liked to venture off every now and then. This kind of person didn't seem to take his life into account, and instead was more concern about what was inside the forest. Allegedly, they were said to be demons. While everyone seemed frighten, there was always one who stood up to the challenge of the world. And this time though, this brave young soul belonged to a feisty young woman of about 18. As a child, Mitis forest was somewhat of a playground to her. She wasn't aware of the dangers the place had, nor the demons that littered there. She memorized the place like the back of her hand. Her favourite place was the Lapiz River where she was able to rest and relax whenever the teaching were over. To be honest...she was tired of always hearing about the Saviour. Sure she believed in him, but that didn't mean she liked hearing the same thing over and over again. During childhood, she was so fond of hearing about Sparda, but as the time passed, she learned that worshiping someone who was dead wouldn't bring them any salvation. If the people from the Order knew about these thoughts, she was certain to be reprimanded. It was one reason why she liked to keep things from people...and evidently a major reason why she wanted to be alone. The difference in opinion was too great. And her being chased out of Fortuna just because of that was something she didn't want. Either way, today was a day for a little break. There was no need to think about her job and the Order. For once she'd be able to spend some time away from people.

Traversing through the forest path, raven colored locks swayed with every movement that she made. The forest wasn't humid at all today thanks to the trees that provided her with shade. That though would soon change as the bright face of the sun reared its majestic presence at her upon arriving at the river side. Her face filled with wonder as her pale sapphire orbs stared at the scene before her. Everything was sparkling. The leaves reflected the sun's rays causing them to shine and glitter all around her. The light coming from the sun made its way on the water's surface making it sparkle like finely polished lapis lazuli. What caught her eyes though after a few gruelling seconds was the form that lay by the water.

A finely defined man...

At least that was what he looked like from where she stood.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Stricken with curiosity more than fear, the young female made her way towards the abandoned body. Light steps were made to avoid detection. She was being cautious. She had heard that demons, some of them liked to take on the human form. If this was one ploy to get a meal, she didn't want to be its next lunch. This is why she also grabbed a thick stick that was on the ground, just in case. The girl knew that it was useless to fight with a demon using such a primitive excuse for a weapon, but hey, she was sure that if she could get it in the eye, she'd be able to stall and make a run for it.

It didn't take her too much time to get to where the other lay. Still unmoving, the soft current was the only thing that made his perfectly blue coat flap along the water's surface. Crimson slightly tainted the liquid beneath his body, signifying that the other was indeed hurt and injured. The puzzling thing was that, aside from his cloak, nothing moved. His body didn't even heave as he lay there face flat on the water. Could he have drowned then? Checking was the only thing she could do. The young girl didn't exactly mind getting wet thus sat by the river's edge and did her best to turn the man over. When she was successful in her attempt, she felt herself reach her peak of awe. Not that she hadn't noticed the locks of silver atop his head, but right now was the only time she seemed to have appreciated the feature. So appreciated even that she dropped her stick.

"What a beautiful man..."

The sun shining down and illuminating his pale and handsome visage really did wonders. She felt some attraction, much like one would feel when seeing art, but not enough to be called a crush or the infamous love at first sight ordeal...it was nothing like that. And now, to more pressing matters, his body did heave slightly, but almost at a deathly pace. So slow that the naked eye like would surely miss it unless one held the body briefly like she did. Eyes roamed his body only to see how tattered his clothing were. His blue coat was ripped from different sides and his clothes underneath also suffered the same fate. Chiselled muscles showed though signifying that he had trained his body quite well, but the thing that puzzled her the most was the fact that he didn't have any wounds. No cuts, no grazes, there was only the soft pale flash that served as his body's protection.

Unsure of what to do, the girl tapped his face gently but with enough force to wake a common man. There was no stirring even after she did this countless of times.

"Wake up, hey...I know you're still alive so open up your eyes. Hey..."

She spoke softly while continuing with her task. But still, to no avail his eyes didn't even move. Not even once. With a sigh, she sat down for a while and placed the stranger's head on her lap. She thought of what to do first. She wasn't the type of woman that would just abandon someone who seemed quite helpless at the moment. It would be unethical and it would defy her moral standards of helping people in need. Still, he didn't look as if he was helpless at all though. He had a mean expression even if his face was calm. There were no creases on his beautiful face, only that intimidating look even if he was unconscious. His silver hair, wet with the water that came from the river, as well as blood, clung to his face...some she brushed away.

"Why wont you wake up?"

She asked rhetorically, not expecting an answer anyway from the "sleeping beauty." Seemingly defeated, there was no other way except for bringing him with her to her home. Convenient enough, she lived alone even at such a young age. Now that it was decided, she carefully lifted his head away from her lap and placed it along the soft bed of grass.

"Now, how do we do this?"

Coming to a stand, she paced around for a while. Hands rested upon her hip as she did her best to figure out how to drag him along. Well, she could literally drag him across the forest floor and back to her house. But she had to wait for night fall before she could or else people would be suspicious. The people from Fortuna weren't too keen on strangers. She could stay with him though and wait for him to wake up...which would take some time, she assumed. The former seemed to be the best idea. Having decided upon it, she braised herself and gently tucked her hands underneath him before hooking her hands under her arms and began to pull. What she didn't notice though was the thing that her back collided with. Whirling around, her eyes widened with shock as she saw something that looked like a scarecrow bearing blades for arms. There were a lot of them so to speak. She wasn't able to let the stranger go, and sadly she didn't have her stick with her. It had an unearthly tone to it as it and its companions slowly approached. Going on the defensive, she'd rather die than allow a helpless person to suffer the fatal blow. Her eyes even widened more as she saw one of the demons raise its blade up. If there was one time she wished the saviour was real then right now was the proper time. Hugging onto the unconscious frame in an attempt to save and take the blow, she closed her eyes and prayed hard as images of her life seemed to flash before her eyes. It had been a good life. She only wished to have done better. Waiting for the blow that she was expecting to hurt...it never seemed to have come. Opening her eyes, she cautiously turned to face their assailants only to see the blade inches away from the tip of her nose. A cold sweat descended her forehead much like how the lump in her throat went down as well. Backing away, the mass of demons seemed to be afraid of something, and when she looked at the person she held onto, she instantly released her hold on him. Engulfed in a bluish purple glow, the man stood up. Blood shot eyes glared at the monsters up ahead, and the next thing she knew, she was staring at a dark knight. The transformation had been so quick. Seemingly looking for a sword along the right side of his arm, he snarled, unable to grasp anything. Still, that didn't stop him from making his assault on the demons that now hurled themselves at him. Skilfully, he executed a couple of roundhouses and punches which instantly obliterated the opposing force. Turning into dust, the once dreadful scarecrow looking monsters blew away with the wind leaving only the young girl and the dark knight in silence.

Turning, the demon faced the young girl who was struck with bewilderment and fright. His blood red eyes scanned her form that sat on the forest ground.

The look on her face was something even she couldn't imagine. She felt herself unable to move from both shock and fright. This was her very first encounter with demons, and the very first time she was saved by one. Dark armour covered the knight's body. His face was quite different from what she had initially seen. Large horns sprouted from the side of his head, and a flowing cape rested upon his back.

"Sparda?"

Much as she would have loved to back away when she saw him approaching, she felt herself stuck to the ground, the gravity weighing her down which made it harder to move.

"Ugh..."

The next step the dark knight took was its last as he finally returned to his more or less mortal shell only to make a free fall. Conveniently though, he fell against the girl who did her best to catch him once the state of shock left. Now within the female's arms, the demon lay there...asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Man, It's been a while since I've updated. I've really wanted to do this for a couple of days now but my exams. =.= ugh...so annoying. Anyway, now that I'm here...I'll at least make a quick update on "A Deeper Shade of Blue" and to those who had already reviewed, thank you! Please continue to R&R! It's really appreciated~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vergil, but capcom does.

**Chapter 2**

"I wonder what I got myself into this time..."

There was a soft sigh that escaped her lips as she murmured to herself. Right now, she was currently home and sitting on one of her wooden chairs whilst observing the sleeping albino on her bed.

A few hours had already passed by then when she first met this Sparda-ish person. The way he had saved her from those demons in the forest was one of the things she'll never be able to forget for the rest of her life. But still, that didn't mean it was an easy thing for her after that. When he collapsed again after all that was done, she wasn't exactly sure on how to get him out of there. And the thought of where he could stay also brushed her thoughts and before long she just found herself dragging him across the forest floor. This was no easy task though. Weary of people, she had to do this sort of thing by night. She was aware that if she brought him to town in broad daylight, the villagers would either take him in custody for questioning, that or...once they hear her story(which at the moment, she wasn't too compelled to tell), the people would surely beg him for protection. And him being her saviour at the moment didn't want to bring him any more trouble than she already did. When she had decided on what to do, she waited for nightfall or at least the time when everyone was either inside their houses or listening to his Holiness' sermons.

It was a tedious task, and dragging him along the forest floor was no walk in the park.

She had to gather together some huge leaves and some flat wood to make into a makeshift bed of sorts. It took her quite a while to make due to the resources being hard to find despite the fact she was in a place filled with trees and nature. And since that demonic encounter, she was quite weary of demons and how they can just suddenly pounce on her if they pleased. Good thing though, nothing jumped at her. It was a relief. When she had finished with the ask, Craille, rolled him over gently to the make shift flat bed and began to pull at it using the vines that she had attached onto the pile of wood. She could imagine how uncomfortable it was for him to be there, but she was just glad that he was asleep and didn't awaken even once.

She frowned. Just remembering it made her head ache. And to think she had to time it when no one was around...which was equally as hard. But still, Sparda must have been on her side since when she arrived in town it was time for his Holiness's weekly sermons on the saviour. She was able to drag the silver haired sleeping prince into her house and keep him safe. It was the least she could do in order to help him out after what he had done for her.

And now, she was just there...sitting and staring at him like he was some piece of art again.

"He really does have a beautiful face...they don't make men like these anymore."

The tone of sarcasm was just oozing from her lips. Of course it wasn't directed at him, but instead at the scaredy cat men that were around. But who could really blame them. Even she was afraid of demons.

The stranger had a really nice chiselled jaw. If the man didn't look good, it wouldn't be such a good shape for a man's face. But his was perfect, added to that the seemingly smooth glowing pale skin and the beautiful platinum tresses and well, it was just...he was real handsome. Still, she didn't see him as someone she could potentially like.

Leaning back on the chair, Craille looked out the window due to the soft footsteps that had already made its presence felt. The sermon was over it seemed and everyone was going back to their lives and houses. After a while of being in this place, she ceased listening to Sanctus' preachings because of how he places everything in prayer. Prayer was good, but without actions, prayers were just like whispers in the wind. No matter how much they pray, Sparda would never come back to life...

"And yet here's a person who looks like the saviour....maybe prayers do work."

She joked with herself on that one. Save someone who was not the type to pray, really good. She would have laughed had she not heard the soft murmur and shuffling that was happening on the bed. She turned to glance a bit at her sleeping guest only to see him wince in his sleep as he moved to shit in position. Nonetheless he was still asleep.

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

Craille had already stood by that time in order to fix the blanket around the demon only to be stopped in mid process. The knock on her door was an unexpected thing.

"At this time of night? Man, people must be bored out of their wits..."

She grunted as she stopped her attempt at covering her guest in order to tend to the person at the door.

"I'm coming!"

She called out when the door was knocked upon again. With a less than happy face, she finally unhooked the chain lock of the door and opened it. What came next was a rather big surprise and someone she didn't expect to see.

"Y-your Holiness!?"

"Good evening Craille."

Well now, this was a very unusual predicament.

**A/N: Short I know. .o but still, I'll try to update again as soon as possible. Remember~ , Read and Review. Thanks!**


End file.
